A Queen's Daughter
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is killed by Sailor Jupiter and reincarnated as Oliver Queen's daughter. How will being responsible for a five year old daughter change things for the newly returned to Starling City Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_.

 _ **Oliver narrating in first person**_

Prologue

Tsukino Usagi stares down at her chest in incomprehension for one long moment before Sailor Jupiter pulls out her arm and she starts to fall forward. No one present notices the silver crystal flash briefly either.

2007:

Moira Queen looks down at her newborn granddaughter Olivia Selena Queen, born three days after the Queen's Gambit sunk off the coast of China. It broke her heart to see that milky film over the eyes her granddaughter had inherited from her father, her baby boy, Oliver. Not too long ago she had paid off another woman to lie about her coming grandchild and now she wished she hadn't. Olivia was all she had of her son now and Moira refused to make the same mistakes with her granddaughter and resolves to tell Thea the truth about her paternity once she was close to eighteen unless events precipitated that she do so sooner.

Chapter 1

2012:

Moira Dearden Queen sighs after talking to the doctor that looked over her son as she looks down at her granddaughter. Due to the fact that none of the elementary schools in the area could handle a blind student she was being homeschooled. Raisa was teaching her Russian while Olivia was also learning Japanese, French, and learning Lerdrit while also being taught the core subjects as well. Thankfully a nurse had volunteered to watch Olivia while Moira greeted her son and informed him of his daughter. Olivia's mother had died in childbirth and had never told Oliver the truth. Moira was also going to track down Samantha Clayton as well at some point and rectify her mistakes. Oliver deserved to know his other child as well.

After reuniting with his mother Oliver can see she's still tense, " Mom, what's going on? "

He watches as she wrings her hands together, one of her tells, and wonders what she could possibly tell him that had her this worked up, " Oliver, sweetheart, three days after the Queen's Gambit sunk Glades Memorial Hospital contacted me, informing me of my newborn granddaughter whose mother died in childbirth and everyone thought had lost her father before she was even born. "

Oliver had never felt such a heady mix of emotions in his life, confusion, fear, and a few others he hesitated to name, " I'm a father? " He managed to keep his voice level somehow.

" You are, I couldn't just take you home and throw you in the deep end, that would be too cruel of me. " Moira admits.

Olivia had taken her father's question as a cue to enter his room and Oliver's blue eyes zero in on the five year old immediately, concern entering his eyes when he sees the milky film covering the eyes she had inherited from him. " So, munchkin, you have a name or do I just stick with munchkin? "

Olivia sighs at this question and Moira chuckles at her reaction, she preferred her middle name, " Her full name is Olivia Selena Queen but she prefers her middle name. "

Oliver could just imagine how difficult her life had been to this point by being named after him. He hadn't planned on being a father but seeing his daughter for the first time he fell in love immediately. " Come here, Lena. "

Oliver catches her easily enough and swings her up from her flying leap at him, laughter coming out unbidden, " So who spoils you the worst your grandma or your aunt? "

Olivia nestles her head on his right shoulder, " I'd say it's a tie although grandma should probably break the other news though. "

Oliver sends a look to his mother and Moira sighs, " I got re-married, sweetheart, I suppose this is her way of making sure you don't get blindsided by that either. "

" Thank you, Lena. Now, why don't we head home. "

By the time they reached Queen Manor Olivia was asleep in her father's arms. Oliver manages to carry her and his munitions box in easily enough, he sets the box down and greets his new step-father while shifting Olivia to make her more comfortable. He greets Raisa, accepting her hug, and then has his reunion with his little sister though Thea kept her voice down when she noticed her niece sleeping in her brother's arms. " I can show you to her room. "

" No, I just want to hold her for now. Still getting used to the idea that I helped create…" Oliver trails off, looking down at the person he had helped to create, to bring into this world. He had never expected to feel so much love and pride in his life.

Thea nods her understanding at this, father and daughter had just met for the first time today. Oliver lays her down on his bed while he gets ready for dinner, she's just stirring as he finishes getting dressed though she curls into him as he picks her up again.

" What did I tell you, yachts suck. "

" Tommy Merlyn. " Oliver gives his best friend an one armed hug.

" You've met the little hellion, I see. "

Oliver sends him a questioning look, " That daughter of yours is a prankster, I honestly have no idea how she managed to turn me into a smurf. "

Olivia snickers, she was partially awake, " Had Raisa get me some herbs that I knew would do that. Oh what books written in braille and the internet can tell you. "

Oliver smirks, " The paps got pictures, didn't they? "

" Alas, they did. Selena, I bow to your evil genius. "

" I accept your supplication, you unworthy peasant. "

Now Oliver is full out laughing at the interaction between his best friend and his daughter, he'd had very little to laugh about over the last five years but, now, well he had a highly intelligent and precocious little girl to start getting to know. He was also going to step up and be her dad. He was ready for that kind of responsibility now. Olivia's eyes slit open, " How am I the peasant, your majesty? " Tommy asks her.

" Simple you're a Merlyn and everyone knows Merlin was King Arthur's advisor ergo you are the peasant. "

Tommy stares at the five year old dumbfounded as Thea snaps a picture of the look on his face and one of her maternal half-brother and niece, " Didn't you know that my niece happens to be highly intelligent, Tommy? " Thea knew the truth about her relationship with Tommy, Moira had confessed when she noticed her daughter gaining a crush on her other half-brother.

Tommy sighs at this, " You are so cruel to me, Thea. "

Oliver leads the way to the dining room and lets his daughter sit on his lap, sending a look his mother's way, daring her to disagree with his choice. Moira keeps her silence, ultimately Oliver was her father so if he wanted Olivia to sit on his lap then she would say nothing. The scent of strawberries hits Olivia's senses as Raisa brings out their meal. Raisa had thought ahead and brought Oliver a fruit salad while bringing Olivia some ramen and strawberries. Oliver eats his fruit salad while keeping an eye on his daughter as well. He did let her steal a piece of honeydew from him though. Tommy fills him in on the previous super bowl winners and a few other things before Raisa trips. Oliver steadies her immediately and gives away the fact that he can speak Russian and asks Raisa to say she taught him. Olivia cocks her head to the side, " Где же вы на самом деле выучить русский, папа(Where did you actually learn Russian, dad)? "

Oliver blinks, " Это длинная история, манчкин(That's a long story, munchkin). "

Olivia nods and continues to eat her meal, " What's her educational situation like, Mom? "

" For now we're homeschooling her since no area schools can handle a blind student. " Moira admits.

" Any medical issues I need to be aware of? " Oliver asks.

" She's allergic to bee stings and wheat. " Thea answers, " Found out the hard way about bee stings too. "

" After finding out about that allergy I had her tested which is how we found out about the wheat allergy as well. I'll make sure to give you an epi-pen for her as well. Even Tommy keeps one on hand for her. "

" How could I not, she's practically my niece and I did not want Ollie coming back to haunt me if I let her die due to an allergy attack. Raisa's been good about making foods that Selena can have, though taking her to restaurants is an experience. " Tommy states.

Oliver winces at the very thought, " Just about everything has wheat in it too. I see the problem. "

Selena, as that was what Oliver had decided he would call his daughter snuggles into him as she finishes her meal and Oliver excuses them after making plans with Tommy for the next day before heading upstairs to bathe his daughter and get her ready for bed. His strawberry blonde daughter covered him from head to toe in water though he did manage to get her clean. Once he has her ready he looks at the book on her nightstand, the third Harry Potter book. He grabs it and the well-loved teddy bear that had been his before taking everything to his room. He wanted her close tonight. He knew that after they truly got used to each other she'd have to go back to sleeping in her own room but right now her father needed proof of something that he'd done _right_. He'd helped to create her and now after five years he could be _her father_.

For the first time in five years he was actually able to get a full night's sleep and he was pretty sure it was because of the little girl practically on top of him. He'd woken up to find his arms wrapped gently but firmly around her and he knew that if there had been a threat he would have woken up, protecting her however necessary. When he'd come home he hadn't been planning for this. Now he had to balance being a dad and his mission to clean his home city up. When she stirs Oliver lets his fingers run through her strawberry blonde hair, " Ready to get up, munchkin? "

Selena mumbles unintelligibly under her breath before nodding. Oliver gets them both up and then gets her ready for the day, whipping her hair up into a French braid, he had a little sister so he had learned how to French braid hair before getting himself ready as well. He had found an emerald green long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black jeans for her to wear as well as slipping her black and purple tennis shoes on. He picks her up easily enough and carries her downstairs for breakfast in the kitchen with Raisa. " Raisa, let my mom know that I have Selena with me for today. "

" Of course, Mister Oliver. " Raisa says and packs some snacks for Selena.

Tommy had anticipated the younger Queen's presence and was driving one of his safer cars. Oliver chose to sit in the back seat with his daughter, " First we need to get me a new phone and then teach me how to use it. "

Selena perks up since Raisa had packed her e-reader and ear buds in the back pack her dad had been given, Oliver sees this, " We'll see about getting you some new audio books as well, munchkin. "

The beaming smile he received in response made him smile as well. Tommy could literally see the love in his best friend's eyes. After shopping they stop by the park where Tommy watches as Oliver plays with his daughter. In the last five years he had never seen his honorary niece so happy and he knew she had needed her father. Five years ago he would never have believed that Oliver would be such a phenomenal father but watching him now told a different story. Oliver was born to be a father, he was currently pushing the youngest Queen on the swings to her delighted laughter. Tommy was recording it all on his phone and would transfer it to disk. Oliver had missed a lot but now he was getting to actually be a father to his daughter.

After that they swung by the old Queen Manufacturing building in the Glades before Oliver wanted to go see Laurel. Selena rolls her eyes, " Better take me along for that visit. Laurel will pull her punches and actually let you say your piece if I'm there. Neither she nor her father could blame me for your stupidity since for all my life until recently everyone thought I lost both parents. "

" Her majesty raises a good point with that. " Tommy admits.

Oliver carries his daughter into CNRI to visit Dinah Laurel Lance and the lawyer stiffens before softening when she sees Selena, " Making sure I pull my verbal punches, Selena. "

Selena nods, " You can read him the riot act after three months have passed. You will let him say what he needs to and actually try and see things from his perspective. Don't just lash out, Laurel. "

" You're right, I need to be an adult about this. Ollie, I will say this, you have a beautiful daughter. " Laurel states.

Selena starts listening to one of her books, her job done, nestling her head against her father's shoulder. Once his conversation with Laurel was done she paused her book and shut off her e-reader before putting it away. Her hearing picked up the trouble first and then she felt a small prick though even as she was falling unconscious she could feel her father go down in stages. She came aware to the sound of arcing electricity which meant a taser. She played dead perfectly and hears her father kick some serious ass. Tommy had her untied by the time he returned though and she's lifted up into his arms immediately. It was his touch that told her how concerned for her he had been.

" Я в порядке, папа(I'm fine, Dad). " Selena murmurs.

She can feel him relax even as she snuggles into him, she would be confronting him about his new skills later, for now they had to deal with the aftermath of this aborted kidnapping and torture session. After dealing with Detective Lance, him also pulling his punches due to her presence and she gives him the same warning as Laurel, it was time for dinner. The strawberry blonde's nose picks up the scent of mac and cheese, Raisa made all of the pasta herself so she could be sure it was actually gluten and wheat free. Thanks to Raisa's foresight Oliver was actually going to get re-acclimated to richer foods. Moira, Walter, and Thea notice Raisa's meals for Oliver and Selena, Moira kicking herself for not thinking about the fact that her son's diet had to have changed immensely over the last five years.

Once again Selena was seated on her father's lap even as she walks him through using his new smart phone. Hers was all done by vocal commands, same with her e-reader as well. Tommy joining them once again and helping out with the tech tutorial Oliver was getting. Selena had also given Raisa instructions to get her father a journal so he could write down everything he had been through even if he didn't talk about it. Which is exactly the explanation Raisa gave him when she handed it to him, though the explanation was in Russian. Oliver rolls his eyes only to get a sharp elbow shoved into his side, " Разве ты не закатить глаза, папа. Вам нужно какой-то способ вентилирования все благополучно, и я каким-то образом получить ощущение, что вы будете отказаться, чтобы получить профессиональное лечение для всех вопросов, которые вы должны иметь(Don't you roll your eyes, Dad. You need some way of venting everything safely and I somehow get the feeling you'll refuse to get professional treatment for all of the issues you must have). "

" Вы выигрываете, манчкин(You win, munchkin). " Oliver states softly.

Selena grins, " Well, you have learned the basic lessons all guys need to learn. "

Thea snickers, " Yeah, he's learned that females are always right even when they're not, isn't that right, Ollie. "

" Laugh it up, Speedy. " Oliver fires back.

" I will. " Thea retorts.

" Are we getting a translation for that mini conversation or not? " Tommy asks.

" No, you're not, peasant. " Selena ripostes.

Tommy sighs, " Why not, your majesty? "

Selena smirks, " Private conversation, learn Russian if you're so eager to know. "

" You are evil, your majesty. " Tommy retorts.

" Devious, vindictive, cunning, those I'll accept, not evil though. Otherwise I would have already taken over the world. " Selena retorts.

" Scary thing is I believe you actually could. " Tommy states, deadpan.

" Too much paperwork. "

Stunned silence is left in the wake of that comment even as Selena continues to eat her meal. Oliver shakes his head at this even as he realizes she had been dead serious with that comment. The next day dawns to show Oliver researching Adam Hunt and looking at his father's notebook though he did start writing in the journal Raisa and Selena had given him. It was helping him to write everything out, what happened, his thoughts and feelings about it all. Raisa brings him breakfast and he immediately hides what he had been doing, though he noticed Raisa had brought Selena's breakfast to his room as well, " Thank you, Raisa. "

" You are good boy, Mr. Oliver, especially with Miss Selena. "

" I want to be the man you always said I could be. " Oliver admits to the woman whom had practically raised him.

" You already are, five years ago you would have run from the responsibility Miss Selena brings you, now you embrace it. " Raisa says as she leaves the room.

Oliver knows she was right about that, he would have run from Selena five years ago, now, well, he was ready to be a father. After the father daughter duo eats and get ready for the day Oliver sneaks them out, avoiding the bodyguard Moira was going to assign to him, grabbing his munitions case that held his bow and the seeds for the island herbs along with the dried herbs themselves. Selena has no problem with sneaking out as she was working on her Russian today and since she happened to have a father whom spoke the language she could get some practical experience in.

Most of her lessons were pre-recorded and she just had to listen and then answer the questions that came with it. Oliver was glad he had chosen a ten year out of date Maserati to drive to the old Queen Manufacturing plant. He had a Lair to set up and his daughter would be working on her lessons. Finding out she mostly attended everything virtually made things easier on him though he did make sure to pick up some food that she could eat along with stocking some fruit in the Lair.

Selena just sits quietly doing her work while Oliver sets to work on building his Lair. At this point he was seriously considering converting the upper floor into his own home after he and Selena got to know each other better though he did have fun helping her learn Russian and he even started her on Mandarin as well. The younger you were when you learned languages the better. She started him on Japanese and French if only so they had more languages to talk in that no one would understand. Finding out she was taking Lerdrit lessons amused him as he had learned a bit of that particular martial art. She was also teaching him how to get along blind if necessary.

Oliver knew applying this to his archery would be hell on him though Selena nailed all of her targets since he had gotten her, her own bow. " How did you manage that, munchkin? "

" Learned echolocation from the time I started walking and Aunt Thea wanted to teach me archery, it annoys her that I'm almost as good as her without the visual aids. " Selena states, " Just don't use any sound attacks around me unless there's no other choice. "

" You were awake when I took those men out. "

" Duh, unlike most people out there I realize that sometimes you just have to live in the moral gray area. Hell, I'm quite the skilled dip as well. " Selena says, " If you're going to clean up Starling City then do it smart, change your body language between identities, add an accent to one, wear a Loki damned mask, carry something on you that scrubs security footage, and most importantly, make damned sure not to leave any traceable evidence behind. " Selena says, no-nonsense in tone.

Oliver blinks as he comes to a stop with his renovations, " How do you know all that anyhow? "

" This is my third damned life, was a mahou shojo in the second, which meant I lived a double life. We're also going to make damn sure you have good cover stories as well. " Selena says firmly, she was going to make sure her only living parent did not get arrested because he didn't think things through.

Oliver found himself being put through double life training by his daughter not knowing his mother was fuming at the fact that he had snuck out of the Manor with her granddaughter though Moira still needed to make things right with her son, which meant telling him the truth about the fact that she had paid Samantha Clayton two million dollars to say she had miscarried their child and to move to Central Coty and never talk to Oliver again. Moira knew Oliver was going to be infuriated with her, Thea hadn't spoken to her for a month after telling her the truth about her parentage. Moira knew she needed to tell Tommy and Oliver the truth as well. She would give her granddaughter and son time to bond before dropping Olivia's slightly younger half-brother on both of them.

By the time Oliver went after Adam Hunt Selena was positive he could handle himself and maintain his two lives. She would tell him about her previous lives while they were at the Foundry getting it set up in Russian. Oliver always made sure he was there to tuck his daughter in at night and that he returned before she woke up. He scheduled his day around her because he had a lot of catching up to do. He had also kept missing meeting his bodyguard, a John Diggle as well since he knew the ins and outs of his childhood home better than his mother and he never escaped the same way twice.

This frustrated John Diggle but he also viewed it as a challenge to try and actually catch his principal. The fact that he took cars so he could safely take his daughter with him didn't help, especially since Oliver had taken the time to coat them all so his cars would be ghosts, they would not show up on any surveillance system and his license plates were also coated the same way. He had gotten his motorcycle and car licenses renewed before his mother had gotten to him and through one U.S. Embassy's in China he had also started the paperwork to resurrect himself as well. He only needed to go to court to make it official and claim paternity for his daughter since the driving thing had already been handled.

He was so not looking forward to his court date and Selena would be staying with Raisa for that as she would not suffer through wearing a dress. Especially the ones his mother and sister picked out for her. Selena hated formality in all its forms along with etiquette and decorum. Selena stayed out of the spotlight at all costs. Oliver resolved to take her shopping for formal clothes himself since with her hands Selena could tell the dresses were not her style and she had a sixth sense for all things pink and frilly. She may be blind but she still had her own sense of style. Hence why she memorized her sizes and made her Uncle Tommy take her shopping, demanding darker colors. Tommy followed through, hence why her non-formal wear consisted of shirts, pants, and darker, bolder colored clothing. Same with her shoes actually, all the ones she liked were the ones Tommy had taken her to get.

It must really irk his mother that Selena was not going to be turned into a socialite. Oh, she could pull it off, he'd seen some of her memories of being the princess of the whole freaking galaxy they lived in, in her first life. She just wanted to be as normal of a rich kid as possible. Selena was grounded and did not use her family to get her way unless someone really annoyed her. Tommy had told him about the one and only time Selena played the Queen card and left the poor socialite reeling as she literally was verbally torn to shreds by a prodigy four year old. Needless to say Selena had every Artemis Fowl book in e-book format.

Oliver sighs as he gets ready to become the playboy he had once been while also making damned certain that he would be able to get in and out of his party undetected by asking his bodyguard to protect the single most important person to him, his daughter. The fact that she had trusted him with the truth of her origins had only cemented his need to protect her. He did this entirely too late for his mother to assign him another bodyguard and he asked Diggle through a phone call by also stating he would add an extra thousand to his pay for essentially being his five year old daughter's glorified babysitter.

Once he sneaks away from his party and changes into his alter ego his eyes narrow even as he fires off a grappling arrow into Hunt's Building across the street. Hunt's goons were easy for him to deal with and he manages to fire off a specialty arrow that would make stealing the forty million from him easy. Hunt's new head of security proved to be more problematic but thanks to his daughter insisting he get a compressible micro fabric mask so his identity was better concealed even when his hood fell down after he was shot in his bullet proof vest he needn't fear immediate discovery. Once on his feet and then shooting the guns out of Detective Lance and his partner's hands he ziplines back to the party and rejoins it before the police invade.

Due to Selena's restrictions on the Lances Quentin Lance was forced to pull his verbal punches. Once the cops leave Oliver gets the party started up again but bows out so he could get home and maybe try to get some decent sleep. He slept better with Selena curled up with him anyhow. After getting home, relieving Diggle, and cleaning up he curls up on his bed with his daughter. Selena immediately cuddles into him while also hugging her inherited teddy bear as well.

Oliver sneaks them out after having breakfast brought to them the next morning so he could see to getting that forty million back to its rightful owners. He also told Selena about his mission the night before in Russian while she worked on her katas, ones he was actually able to help her with as he'd started brushing up on Lerdrit after learning she was taking lessons. John Diggle still hadn't figured out how Oliver was escaping from the Manor without detection. Oliver might have discovered a few secret passages that weren't on the blue prints when he was a little older than Selena currently was. He utilized them to make good his escapes with Selena. The next day he'd actually have Diggle accompany them as he took his daughter shopping for formal clothes that she would actually wear though she had made sure he could describe the colors properly.

" Who's next? " Selena asks.

" I'll figure that out later, munchkin, tomorrow we're going shopping for formal clothes you actually will wear and then I will clear out your closet and donate the formal wear to charity. " Oliver states.

Selena perks up, " Dark, bold colors, sensible and comfortable shoes along with no frilly and lacey crap. Oh, absolutely no brown. "

Oliver blinks, " Why the no brown stipulation? "

" The gown which must not be spoken of. Princess Serenity the V went to a ball without a stitch on because of a brown gown that made her and anyone whom saw it physically ill. " Selena says in a deadpan tone.

She projects the image and Oliver swallows thickly, " I can see why. Damn, that thing is repulsive. "

" I can curse that thing out in several languages. Fair warning if I cycle through seven or more languages in a swearing rant either hope to hell you can talk me down or get the hell away from me. " Selena states.

" In other words seven or more languages means someone or something has pissed you off to the point of no return. " Oliver translates.

" You got it, Dad. " Selena admits.

 _ **Coming back home to save my city, I never took into account finding out I have a daughter. Learning of Olivia Selena Queen and meeting her forced me to adapt my plans to take raising her into consideration. I still had my mission to save my city but I also gained a new one to raise my daughter, to be her father. Finding out I'm the only parent she has left was terrifying and humbling all at once. Getting to know her over the last few days, learning her secrets has given me a new direction in which I can go to save Starling City from all the corruption polluting it. Killing the bastards will be a very last resort instead my daughter has challenged me to use my cunning and creative sides with some deviousness thrown in for flavoring to deal with the idiots. Now I have to get ready to be legally resurrected and to accept paternity of my daughter.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Arrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_.

 _ **Oliver narrating in first person**_

Chapter 2

 _ **Growing up I rarely wanted for anything, seeing my daughter reject several high priced gifts and demanding underprivileged orphans be given that money gave me a new perspective. I also started researching sound investments so I could set up my own account that was not connected to Queen Consolidated in any way while also making sure my trust fund was free that way and my daughter's trust fund as well. Calling upon the Bratva to help me get what I needed to fool tracking tech was easy enough, I just had to take out a few members that went too far or were nearly arrested one too many times, nothing I couldn't deal with. I kept writing in the journal as it was helping me to deal with my issues. I had two more days until I would be legally resurrected and claiming paternity for my daughter, this meant that I needed to get a shopping trip in with her and I would actually take my bodyguard along with us if only to appease my mother. Next up on my list is Martin Somers whom Laurel is bringing a civil suit against.**_

" Sir, I must say I'm surprised you're actually letting me do my job. " John Diggle says.

" Can't bond with my daughter properly if I have a bodyguard watching over my every move. Quite frankly I don't need a bodyguard but my mother is insisting. Since this is a shopping trip to get Selena formal wear that she actually likes I decided you could tag along. " Oliver states while they're waiting on a sales woman and Selena to return. Oliver and Selena had listed her preferences for color and style before letting the sales woman do her job.

" Why would you not need a bodyguard? "

" I survived on an island whose name in English is Purgatory, survival of the fittest, something that apparently only Raisa and my daughter have figured out. They gave me a journal to write everything out in and it's helping, immensely. I can handle myself, I'd prefer you watching over my daughter when I can't or maybe recommend a female that you trust to watch over her. "

" Haruka Tenou, I've personally vetted her myself though I'll let you go through her background yourself. " John states.

" Got it, Dig, though I did do a very thorough one on you before I let you anywhere near my daughter. My mother may mean well but I am not nearly as trusting as she is. She may be a business woman but I had to survive where it was kill or be killed. " Oliver states softly.

Diggle appraises his primary principal and nods silently, understanding the message, Oliver hadn't learned how to fight for defense but to survive. His instincts were still set on that. " Have there been any incidents? "

" No, but that's because with my daughter curled up in my arms sleeping I actually manage to sleep through the night. I've also asked that Raisa be the one to wake me up since she understands that I am in fact suffering from PTSD and a heady cocktail of other psychological issues as well. " Oliver states, " My paternal instincts override my other instincts, keeping Selena happy, healthy, and safe prioritizes over five years' worth of survival instincts. "

" I thought her first name was Olivia. "

" It is, she prefers her middle name. " Oliver ripostes just as Selena and the sales woman return with the things Selena had liked, she had to go more for the way they fit and how comfortable they were. Oliver pays for everything and then they takes the purchases out to the car while father and daughter work on her Russian and Mandarin.

Dig watches them together and realizes his principal had been right, they had needed to bond without a shadow hanging over them. Oliver directs them to a restaurant he discovered that caters to those with food allergies. He was also taking online courses for business management and law. Part of his problem in school had been that he was so damned bored. In a way he was glad that his daughter was being homeschooled though he would need to find another activity for her to get the social interaction she needed other than at her Lerdrit class. Her being blind just made it a little harder.

Oliver knew he would be digging into Haruka Tenou's background the instant he got back to the Foundry without Dig hanging over him. Selena was teaching her father French and Japanese along with echolocation. Oliver understood the value of learning how to fight and aim without his sight. The fact that his daughter's aim was just as impressive as his was telling. In order to help him learn his surroundings without sight she threw tennis balls at him. He could dodge two out of ten most of his echolocation training sessions. Which was an improvement over not being able to dodge any of them and that was with him stationary. He had to work up to him being moving and somehow he was not looking forward to it, at all.

Time Gates:

Viridian haired, garnet eyed Sailor Pluto sighs wearily as she watches over her newly reincarnated princess, her ending up as the daughter of the man whom would become the Green Arrow had not been foreseen. Then again the hime had always worshipped the chaos and trickster deities, that was probably why she hadn't foreseen the hime being reborn as Oliver Queen's daughter. Hadn't even considered how that would change her hime. How things would change when the hime finally had family around her that fully supported and accepted her.

It pained the temporal/spatial senshi to admit to the fact that she hadn't seen the hime's pain, hadn't even begun to comprehend how utterly lonely and miserable the hime had been thanks to becoming Sailor Moon, to being revealed as the Moon Princess from long ago. She hadn't even considered that the hime hadn't been sneaking away to Earth for trysts but instead to see the local flora and fauna. Only Saturn had seen the truth of the matter. The rest of them hadn't wanted to, they had refused to see the real truth at the heart of the matter and then Sailor Jupiter had rammed her arm straight through their hime's chest. The traitors had escaped before Uranus' rage could cost them their lives, Uranus' own lover turned on the hime causing Uranus to break up with Neptune.

Starling City:

Diggle ends up following father and daughter to the park where Oliver once again pushes his daughter on the swings, he never frequented the same park either because he did not want his daughter to be hounded by the media. It didn't hurt that he always made sure that when he was with Selena he did not dress like one of the elite either. He made sure he looked the least like the billionaire playboy he had been for these outings. Oliver knew he would have to work in a visit to an amusement park soon though he was also hoping to head to the pound to get a dog for his daughter. One he could train to defend her and help her out as well.

Selena absolutely loved coming to the park with her father as he actually played with her. Her grandmother and aunt just watched over her, her dad played with her. Diggle smiles as he takes in the sight of Oliver Queen acting like any other dad. Apparently five years of being forced to survive without his family money to help him had done what nothing else could and matured him.

 _ **The day before my first non-arrest court date I dealt with Marcus Redman and his security goons. Selena's influence caused me to up my psychological game and the intimidation factor. I had ended up taking Selena to a pound where we decided on getting her a German Shepherd and Black Labrador Retriever mix that was only six months old. Selena and I had both decided to train him to respond to Russian commands. As always I made sure I was there to put my daughter in bed and the rest of the family had yet to catch on to the fact that Selena slept in my room since mom and Thea were actually giving me my privacy. Mostly because I kept sneaking out with my daughter though Selena had said a few choice things to actually get them both to think. They needed to let me come to them.**_

Selena rolls her eyes as Tommy announces he was not going to miss his best friend being legally resurrected and that he had been there every other time he had been in court while listing off the four transgressions, " You really weren't a good role model pre-island, were you, Dad? "

Oliver sighs, " No, I wasn't, I'm hoping I'm actually mature enough now to actually raise you right. "

Selena cocks her head to the side, and then she blinks, " Tenou Haruka, show yourself already before I grab the nearest hard non-breakable item and throw it at you as hard as I can. "

A woman with short dusty blonde hair wearing a dark blue pant suit emerges from the shadows, " I will never be able to hide from you will I, princess? "

Selena grabs said hard non-breakable item and wings it straight into Haruka's ribs to show her displeasure for the title. " Selena, Haruka is your new bodyguard. "

Selena turns an incredulous look on her father, " Why the Helheim do I need a bodyguard, Dad? "

" Because you are my daughter and for my own peace of mind. " Oliver states.

Selena levels Haruka with her best imperious glare, " Watashi wa, sērāuranusu o itte nani o rikai shite, watashi wa mada anata no ōjo to watashi ga iu yō ni, shitagatte, anata wa nanidarou ka(I am still your princess and therefore you will do as I say, do you understand what I am saying, Sailor Uranus)? "

Haruka sighs, " Hai, I understand. "

The Selena turns to her father, " Just so you know you owe me for tolerating this for your peace of mind, isn't that what Puk is for? "

" Miss Tenou can follow you the few places Dig and I can't. " Oliver replies even as said pup races for his little mistress.

Selena sighs at this, " You are going to regret this because she will be filled in on _everything_. "

Oliver blinks at this before heading out to his court date while Selena leads her senshi and new bodyguard to her room whereupon she immediately makes it so their conversation can't be overheard. She explains everything to her former guardian senshi, she had no intention of ever claiming the mantle again, the passive abilities she would use but never the active ones again. " Wait so your dad is the Vigilante of Starling City? "

" Yes, he is and I couldn't be prouder. The police force is too damn corrupt, Haruka. He's doing what is necessary and he needs someone whom can spar against him while he's training to fight blind. If necessary he also needs someone I can give the Luna Pen to that can take his place even though I've worked hard with him to change his accent, body language, anything that can identify him. He wears colored contacts and uses a voice modulator as well. "

" I can also go some places he can't. I think I like this idea though we'll need to make sure none of us can be followed. "

" Dad's taken care of that for all of his vehicles, he probably can trick out your rides for the same. Or you could just take the rooftop route. " Selena states firmly, she wanted to make damned sure her father would have kick ass back up if necessary.

" Get me fully up to speed and I can also run recon when I'm not needed to watch over you. He wants you protected due to the fact that some idiot could get it into their head to kidnap you for ransom, right? " Haruka asks.

Selena sighs at this, " That's correct, what do you know of Lerdrit, Haruka? "

With that Haruka was helping her young principal learn her chosen martial art though they also went out back then for archery practice, " Damn, you're good, and that's just from echolocation? "

" That's correct, Haruka-chan. " Selena admits, she was going to need a slightly stronger pull for her bow soon.

" Do you know any other weapons? " Haruka asks.

" Sensei will probably start me on the bo staff since that's a close quarter combat weapon. "

" It's also a weapon that gives you some reach as well. " Haruka admits, being blind would mean the hime would have to work that much harder to master any weapon or martial art. From what she had seen from the hime so far she was quite sure the hime was up for the challenge. After archery practice Selena works on her verbal school lessons, Haruka was surprised to find out that the hime was actually several levels above what her age would suggest. " Why did you hide your intelligence? "

" I suffer from Dyscalculia , the math version of Dyslexia and ADHD as well. Since I'm blind in this life time it means I get everything as verbal lessons and therefore my grades don't take a massive hit and most of my lessons I can be moving around for so they're interactive, makes them much less boring. " Selena admits, as Usagi her life had truly sucked since her parents had truly believed she was lazy and never put any effort into her studies. That couldn't have been further from the truth yet they never let her explain. It was why there towards the end she was crashing at Naru-chan's place more and more.

After his court appearance Oliver just lets Dig take him home while he works on his online courses. He needed back-up plans for his back-up plans, this included making sure he had an account in either the Cayman Islands or Switzerland. He needed to be sure he could still fund his nightly activities and provide for himself and his daughter. Knowing Haruka happened to be Sailor Uranus meant she would protect his daughter practically for free. He also knew that he would have to fill the senshi in fully though she would be a massive help to his mission and knowing his daughter she'd also be able to help him train on fighting blind as well.

He knew the mask idea was a solid one along with everything else his daughter had suggested if only to keep him out of jail. Oliver frowns briefly as he thinks on his way home, hadn't she mentioned a tool she'd had as Sailor Moon that would allow her any disguise? Maybe just maybe Haruka would be willing to take his place if the cops got to be too aggravating. He knew Quentin Lance would definitely try and pin being the Vigilante on him. He'd have to plan for that accordingly, that much was for sure. Having a reincarnated senshi for a daughter and one of her protectors around would make things slightly easier on him though he would need someone whom could handle the tech side of things for him.

" I see you survived court, Mr. Queen. " Haruka states.

" Call me Oliver, please. Mr. Queen was my father. " Oliver states firmly just as he's literally tackled by his daughter, which manages to catch him off guard enough that he stumbles upon impact, " Munchkin, looks like I owe you a language course of your choice since you managed to catch me off guard. "

Selena grins, " Italian please. "

Haruka groans, " No, please not Italian. My dear friend Usagi-chan used to swear in Italian when she was pissed off or chew someone out if they really pissed her off. "

" 'Ruka. " Selena says warningly.

" Have mercy on me, please. Why not Spanish or Arabic? " Haruka nearly whines out her question.

Selena smirks, " Italian this time. "

The Uranian senshi curses under her breath in Uranian and the strawberry blonde just grins at her. Dig blinks, not quite understanding the exchange while Oliver just smirks at the interaction between guardian senshi and princess. He knew his daughter did not ever want to have to take up the mantle again and if he ever met Mamoru Chiba he'd put an arrow in his heart and in between his eyes for good measure. Hell, Haruka would probably help him do that too. " Do you still need me for today or not, Oliver? " Haruka asks.

" You, yeah, Dig, you can go home, get yourself a new gun, do something before my mother gets back here. " Oliver states.

" You got both of them, Haruka? " Dig asks her.

" Don't worry about me, I can handle them both, John. Go visit your nephew. " Haruka states and Oliver leads them off to the garage before getting into another car that wouldn't look out of place in the Glades.

Juuban:

Aino Minako curses her narrow vision once again, why hadn't she seen Usagi was so miserable. Why couldn't she see that loneliness was eating her dear friend up alive? Only Hotaru-chan had seen the truth of the matter. Hotaru whom had been quick to make sure their princess was granted a new life with her power over rebirth. No one had noticed the Crystal's use until it was far too late. If Pluto knew where there hime was and whom she had been reincarnated as she said nothing about it. Minako could understand why as well. There was no way in hell they were going to allow those traitorous bitches anywhere near their hime if they could help it. Killing them would only throw them back into the reincarnation cycle and put them closer to their hime. No way in hell was that happening if she, Saturn, or Pluto could help it.

They hadn't heard from Haruka in years as she'd gotten her visa and gone to America to be a bodyguard. She did happen to be highly qualified for the job after all. The idol checks her Twitter account and other social media sites and smiles at all the positive fan input she was getting worldwide. It made her feel good that she was accomplishing her dream.

Starling City:

Oliver curses to himself when he realizes his new target was working with the damned Chinese Triad. Chien Na Wei was a royal pain in the ass to deal with, once back at his primary base Oliver dials up Haruka, " Do you know of any other discreet female bodyguards that can follow Laurel Lance around. Martin Somers has connections to the Triad. "

Haruka curses under her breath at this, " I believe I do though I'll need your daughter's help. Yoru is not about to believe me when I say she's now active and she does happen to be here in Starling City. Only the hime can give that command. "

Oliver sighs, " Give me her number and I'll dial it and then have Selena do the talking. "

Haruka rattles the number off and Oliver writes it down easily enough. He would make damned sure Laurel had competent protection during this case of hers seeing as how he knew from experience how damned stubborn she could be when she really put her mind to it. He couldn't do it himself but maybe with his daughter's help she would have hidden protection. He'd have to wake her up to get the call made quickly enough to make a difference though she wouldn't mind, he hoped.

 _ **Selena and I managed to get Yoru or Sailor Nyx hired as Laurel's temporary bodyguard, at least until the Martin Somers trial was dealt with. I ended up having to sit through the Princess Bride as payment for waking her up. Thankfully between Haruka, Dig, and myself Selena should be kept safe though when I mentioned Chien Na Wei the next day Haruka and Selena both started cursing colorfully, Selena in Russian and Haruka in Japanese. I was actually taking notes on a few of Selena's more creative ones in description to what she would have liked to have done to Chien Na Wei when she was still Usagi. Haruka's rant was presumably along the same lines as well. I hadn't realized I'd be setting off a powder keg by dropping that name to the senshi near me.**_

Selena Queen stiffens at the sound of her grandmother's voice, " Selena, I've set up a play date for you. "

" With whom, grandmother? " Selena asks, her hackles were raised. Oliver watches warily, he'd never seen his daughter like this.

" Evelyn Abernathy. " Moira answers.

Thea winces and Oliver meets her eyes, silently asking her what was going on. Thea sidles up next to him as the eldest and youngest Queen females have a stare off, " This is so not good, Ollie. The last time Selena had a play date with Evelyn Abernathy the evil little brat tried to steal her favorite toy. "

" Mister Roars? " Oliver mutters under his breath.

" Yeah, that was literally all she had connecting her to you. Needless to say Selena hauled back and literally decked the little brat. " Thea says just as softly.

" Mom, why don't you let me handle my daughter's socialization? " Oliver asks though there did happen to be a slight edge to his voice, warning Moira she had better back the hell down since Oliver had been awarded full custody in court.

" Oliver, Evelyn is a sweet little girl. " Moira states.

Selena's eyes widen in her shock, " I beg to disagree, Grandmother. Young Miss Abernathy is nothing more than a spoiled rotten socialite's brat. She should not even be considered proper company for myself as I refuse to take my social station for granted at any time. You never know when our social standing may change due to the economy or other factors. "

Thea smirks, " See, my niece is capable of being in polite blue blood society she just prefers not to, Mom. "

" I am already looking into different activities for Selena so she can get proper socialization in with those that share interests with her and not those you think it would be advantageous for her to meet. Case in point, Carter Bowen. " Oliver says.

Thea groans, " He is such a tool. "

Selena winces, " Never take me to another event where he has a speech, the man's vocal intonations are dull and dry. "

" Munchkin, I am so sorry I didn't get back sooner to save you from that fate. " Oliver says, shuddering, he hated spending time with Carter Bowen. He and Tommy would attempt to fake being sick to get out of being near Carter Bowen. It didn't help that Moira constantly touted the guy's accomplishments. It wasn't his fault he'd been bored out of his gourd in school because it was too damned easy.

" Honestly you three Carter is not that bad. "

She gets three disbelieving stares in return, " Mom, cancel the play date, I would like to actually have some more time to actually get to know my daughter plus, I don't know anything about the parents and their associates, I'd have to do extensive background checks on them. " Oliver states firmly.

" I can assure you…" Moira starts.

" I would still have to do my own checks, Mom. I love you but, you did not survive five years on an Island named Purgatory where it was kill or be killed. I am justified with my paranoia. " Oliver snaps.

Thea and Moira both look at him as comprehension dawns, " That's why you have Raisa wake you up. You knew there was the possibility that you could hurt either if us if we tried but, what about Selena? " Thea asks.

" Paternal instincts override five years' worth of survival instincts. I actually sleep through the night when she's curled up with me. " Oliver admits.

Selena actually laughs at this, " It also helps that this five year old also happens to be an empath. If I can make it so you actually get decent sleep then I will. Another reason why I freaking hate social events. An empath as powerful as I am needs a kami damned anchor. Seems I finally have one, about time too. "

Oliver sighs knowing damn well why his demons didn't even phase his daughter, she'd suffered through worse in her previous lives. " Oh, you mean Puk? "

" He's secondary, you are the primary, Dad. " Selena states.

" Guess that makes sense and I guess we could train him as a service dog as well since you are blind. " Oliver admits.

" I guess I can work with that. It would be helpful to have a guard/guide dog with me, my own furry and ferocious bodyguard. " Selena says.

" I'll arrange for the training. " Oliver states, he did like the idea of Puk being able to go with her wherever she went. " Oh, mom, her bodyguard Haruka also needs an epi-pen as well. "

" I'll see to that. You refuse one and yet get one for your daughter, why? "

Oliver gives his mother a deadpan look, " She's my daughter and I've accepted paternity and now have full custody. Does kidnapping not ring any bells. I'm sure our family has plenty of enemies. "

Moira has the grace enough to look sheepish at this, " I can handle myself and if I find out whom put my daughter at risk with that pathetic excuse for a torture and interrogation session they will not like the consequences. "

Moira hides her reaction to this statement. Learning her son had spent the last five years with the mind frame kill or be killed made her very certain that she would have to tread carefully with this. Why Malcolm had to sink the Gambit she would never understand and now she was complicit with his damnable plan to destroy the Glades. If she wouldn't have to hide the fact that Thea was his daughter from him she might not still be in this mess. She still needed to make things right with her son but, she couldn't yet. Oliver still needed time to bond with Selena and it would be cruel to drop Oliver's son on him as well though Samantha had made herself quite clear, Moira was to have nothing to do with her grandson William.

Moira honestly couldn't blame Samantha Clayton for her stance towards her either, Moira was going to rectify her mistakes, at least in regards to her family. Thea knew the truth and after three months had passed so would Oliver and Selena. Moira also knew she would have to show her son the wreck of the Queen's Gambit, it was only fair after all.

That evening Oliver receives a call from Yoru, Sailor Nyx, telling him that Chien Na Wei herself had gone after Laurel and she had intercepted the bitch. Yoru would keep guarding Laurel until after Martin Somers was dealt with. Oliver was glad he had taken the precaution of hiring his ex a bodyguard until this was over with. Oliver knew what he needed to do, so tonight he would go after Somers and make sure to get a confession taped onto one of his recording arrows. Haruka would stay with Selena though his training sessions with her were brutal. The Uranian princess did like his set up at his base though he would also make sure to have several fall back options throughout Starling City.

One thing that bitch Waller did was make damned sure he knew the value of bolt holes and exit plans. If he could get his hands on Silver Millennium Tech and Programming then Waller could kiss his ass. He'd have to talk to his daughter and she what she could do to hook him up. He did not want any of his bases to be easily hacked though she had used her own blood to ward his first one. As she put it she healed fast any way and she was damn good at blood magic. She knew the shapes of the sigils all too well and could draw them in her sleep. She'd made damn certain only those with no ill intentions could get in.

He did like the idea that none of his enemies could infiltrate his bases because of his daughter. She'd also told him that she could set up remote access points so he wouldn't have to go to the location itself. What she hadn't told him was that she had placed the base in a pocket dimension that access could only be granted through approved access codes. Selena was no idiot, she had to make damned certain that no one would be able to get access to her father's second life's secrets. She would not have him being arrested through inaction on her part.

Haruka smiles as she watches over her sleeping hime, she seemed so much happier now. It probably helped that she had a father that actually cared about her, that took the time to play with her as well. Even Haruka had noticed that the Tsukinos hadn't really cared about Usagi-chan except to bitch at her, to complain about all of her faults. She was better off as Olivia Selena Queen, daughter of Starling City's Vigilante. Even Haruka understood that the cops just couldn't get the job done. She would patrol the glades from time to time. If her hime could help her gain a new uniform then she would henshin and really kick some serious ass. Yoru didn't have that problem, her uniform was meant for infiltration.

" Hey, Haruka, you can leave now. " Oliver says, popping up behind her.

" Somers has been handled then? " Haruka asks him.

Oliver nods, " Meet us at the Foundry tomorrow, maybe you'll have some ideas for like-minded activities for my daughter. "

" Anime/Manga discussion club. She gets the electronic version of her manga now. She's still addicted to manga in this life time. I'm grateful she has you for a father, you actually care about her well-being and not just her grades like the Tsukinos did. " Haruka says as she walks off.

 _ **Having Haruka around actually made things more bearable for me, her I could actually talk to about my five years of hell. I knew she'd get it though that journal was getting a lot of use. Writing everything out was easing the tension in me. I did follow through on donating any piece of formal wear in Selena's closet that wasn't a family heirloom to charity while having Raisa put away her new clothes and shoes. Mom hadn't been too happy about that and Selena ended up getting into a blistering non-raised voices fight with her over her fashion and style preferences. I could see Thea taking notes and then nodding, apparently she felt Selena looked better in bolder colors. Selena was by no means a girly-girl, she preferred function over fashion, hence why all of her formal outfits protected her modesty. She loathed skirts hence why she had skorts, skorts were acceptable skirts were not in her loud argument with mom. I swore then and there to never piss my daughter off deliberately.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Arrow, I do own Yoru/Sailor Nyx however.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _**This is Oliver narrating to himself**_

 _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 3

 _ **I had just gotten back from going to confront James Holder, whom was taken out by a sniper when I feel lightheaded, and realize to my own horror that the bullet that grazed me was laced with poison. What the poison was I didn't know, but I had very little time to act. I just managed to chew some of the herbs I brought home from Lian Yu, and drink some water before sending Haruka an S.O.S text. I had to get home somehow. I couldn't afford to not get home, or all the hard work I had done to separate Oliver Queen from whom everyone was calling The Hood would be for naught.**_

Oliver would never know how he managed to get himself home that night, but he did somehow. Once curled up in his own bed his body shuts down. He knew damned well he wouldn't dream that night. It was Raisa that woke him up, and he gets ready for the day immediately. The less time Selena spent around his mother the better. Selena balked at every instance her grandmother tried to turn her into a debutante. Oliver winces when he gets downstairs. Selena was sitting rigidly at the dining table her unseeing eyes showed banked fury. Thea was sitting as far away from their mother as she could, and Walter had even put some space between him and his wife as well. Selena's strawberry blonde hair was in twin tails, and she had one a cutesy pink dress.

" Thea, could you take Selena up to change. _I need to have words with our mother_. "

Thea does so in a heartbeat, and Puk follows his young mistress along with Haruka. Diggle was in the entrance way. The household staff was as far away as they could get without getting fired, " Mom, quit trying to turn Selena into a dress up doll. _She is my daughter_. "

" She needs to dress befitting her position in society. " Moira says primly, and Oliver's blue eyes flash in warning.

" Mom, she does not want to lord herself over everyone else, we all bleed the same damned color of blood, red. No one is above anyone else, _something you apparently don't understand_! I will raise my daughter now, you did so when I couldn't, and I will always be grateful for that, but I'm here now, I have full custody, which means I make the final decisions regarding _my daughter_. If you don't like that I will find us an apartment while the old Steel Factory is retrofitted to be our home! " Oliver says firmly, he already had that underway, and thanks to the lair being in a pocket dimension no one would ever be the wiser.

Moira freezes, Oliver had never stood up to her like this before, then again he had never been a parent before either, " Dear, Selena has made it abundantly clear that she loathes pink, cutesy, and girly. How she always knows she's wearing pink even I don't know. However, Oliver has a point, he is _her father_ , you are _her grandmother_. He makes the final calls in all things regarding her until she's old enough to do so herself. " Walter states.

Moira winces, " You need to stop overstepping your bound, Mom. I am responsible enough to raise my daughter properly, and she doesn't give a damn about the wealth. She cares about quality, not quantity. Mom, she understands that we could lose all of our wealth that you seem to be taking for granted. "

" Very nicely put, Oliver. Do you have any suggestions for Queen Consolidated? I know you don't want to run the company, and you don't have the educational qualifications yet. "

" Voice command video games, Selena should be able to enjoy video games as much as anyone with sight. There could be other applications in tech like that too. " Oliver says immediately.

Walter gets a considering look on his face, " You raise a good point, and Selena could beta test along with other blind children, or even blind adults. We never really think about what it's like for someone that is missing one sense. "

" You could even look into sound dampening tech for the really loud sounds for the blind as well since their hearing would be really sensitive to compensate for the loss of sight, or never having it to begin with. " Oliver says.

" You raise a good point, people with sensitive hearing would like something that could actually filter out the louder sounds, and still allow them to hear. I'll get IT working on it. " Walter says.

Moira blinks, " I'm not meant to run the company, Mom, but I can give suggestions, and buy up shares to keep the company in our control. " Oliver states, " I'm not the same person whom left on the Queen's Gambit, quit trying to make me be someone I'm not, and stop trying to turn Selena into something she doesn't want to be. I love you, and Selena loves you, but you're pushing her too hard, and me too hard as well. "

Moira winces at this, " I suppose I have been unreasonable lately. "

That was when Thea return with Selena whom was in a pair of dark green jeans, a sapphire blue shirt, black tennis shoes, and Thea had whipped her hair into a French braid once more while weaving amethyst purple ribbons in as well. Selena had her messenger bag with her laptop, wireless mouse, e-reader, and cell phone. Puk would be dropped off for his next service dog class with a trainer that could use Russian commands. Said trainer could also teach him to be a guard dog as well. Selena was too young to sit through those classes, and they were handling his obedience and housebreaking themselves though Queen Manor would never be home.

It couldn't be, not anymore. Oliver finishes his breakfast, says goodbye to Raisa, kisses his little sister on her cheek, " Thanks for getting her out of there for me, Speedy. "

Thea gives him a deadpanned look, " Ollie, your temper is fearsome, you think I want to be around for you verbally ripping our mother a new one? " Thea asks, " Hey, Walter, can you give me a ride to school today? "

" It would be my honor, Thea. " Walter says.

Haruka and Dig follow their principals to another ghost car, not that Diggle knows that yet. Oliver was currently looking through old Queen Consolidated properties in the Glades to turn into a nightclub. He needed a money making venture that would explain him being out at night, even if he would do his damnedest to make it home to Selena every night, though once their future home was done, and he planned to add a few tunnels to the base and the nightclub, there wouldn't be as much of a problem. Once he was no longer living in the manor he would no longer need to account for his whereabouts though having alibis would be helpful. That was where Haruka masquerading as him would come in handy.

With Haruka distracting Dig Oliver was able to sneak out and find the missing bullet. Of course he then had to use his position as a Bratva Captain to find out whom he was dealing with, and what his port of call was in Starling City. He ended up having to take out another scum of the earth member. Anatoly knew he'd been forced into service thanks to that bitch Amanda Waller, and so he ensured Oliver was a cleaner for the Bratva. He dealt with those that were no longer useful, but he refused to kill innocents. Anatoly could understand that.

 _ **After tucking my daughter into bed I slipped out to deal with Floyd Lawton, a.k.a Deadshot, wanted by Interpol and several other agencies, and he used curare laced bullets. Sadly he got away, I did get his laptop, but it ended up riddled with bullet holes. I knew retrieving the data was beyond my capabilities, but how could I get the info as Oliver Queen?**_

It had been Haruka to give him the story he used for Felicity to get the info off of the laptop, that he found it in the foundry abandoned, and he wanted to know who it belonged, if the person was a criminal then they would call the cops, and hand the laptop over. Prime Oliver Queen would be banging his head on the nearest hard object for not thinking of a story like that while Teams Arrow and Flash would be laughing their asses off at him, as they had heard all of his lame stories he'd used over the years, from Felicity telling them to all of them. Cisco really laughed his ass off at spilling a latte on his laptop and the coffee shop being in a bad neighborhood line for the bullet ridden laptop. Hell, Sara had laughed her ass off too, and Barry had given him a disbelieving look, and had then asked him how the hell he had not been busted as Green Arrow, or the Hood back then.

Should this Oliver ever meet the Prime Oliver, well...Prime Oliver would deck him for having better stories, and being better at separating both lives. Then he'd be jealous that this Oliver had gotten to know William much earlier than he had because Moira had been given a much needed wake up call in the form of her orphaned granddaughter, well thought to be orphaned granddaughter, and the only connection she had left to Oliver. Still, once they discovered what was on the laptop Oliver sighs wearily, " I have to deal with Detective Lance, again. Sure, he's still pulling his verbal punches for a little while thanks to my adorably intelligent and precocious daughter, but…"

" Well, you weren't the greatest role model prior to getting stranded on an island in the South China Sea. " Felicity says, " Now, how do we explain this laptop of dubious origins to the father of the two girls whom you fucked around with both literally and metaphorically. Not that I'm judging or anything because that would be morally wrong... "

Oliver blinks, " Felicity, it's alright. " He did find that babble endearing though.

" I really wish my brain to mouth filter worked better than that. " Felicity bemoans, " I never mean to babble, and usually horrible, unintentional innuendos end up tumbling out of my mouth. "

" It can't be that bad. " Oliver says.

Felicity gives him a deadpanned look, " I once told your father I would love to do maintenance on his system. "

Oliver's eyes widen at this, " Damn, that is bad. How did you not get fired for sexual harassment? "

" My interview with him was much worse, and I am always mortified as soon as my brain realizes what my mouth has said. " Felicity admits.

Oliver sighs in mental exhaustion after dealing with Quentin Lance again, and sits back in the chair that he was in, " Can I just say that...wow...no wonder you didn't want to deal with him. Even pulling his verbal punches...that was just brutal, like taking a punch from the Hulk brutal. "

" I actually understand that reference. Thea's doing her best to catch me up on pop culture, and I'm getting quite the education in manga thanks to my daughter. I got a tutorial on how to use my new phone from the peasant and her majesty. "

Felicity blinks, " Peasant and majesty? "

" Yeah, Tommy called Selena her majesty, and she told she accepted his supplication, and called him an unworthy peasant. Then he asked why he was a peasant and Selena promptly told him that everyone knew Merlin was King Arthur's advisor ergo he was a peasant. " Oliver says, laughing under his breath. Tommy was never living that down if he had anything to say about it.

Felicity can't help her laughter at this, " I bet the look on his face was priceless. "

" It was, Thea took pictures, and apparently my daughter turned him into a smurf as well all through the use of herbs. "

Felicity outright laughs at this, " That was her that did that? I think that even got three million follows on twitter, and at least five million retweets. "

Oliver smirks, " Can you get me a copy of that picture? I do not intend to let Tommy live down the fact that my kindergarten aged daughter pranked him so thoroughly. He's also not living down the peasant thing either, but well...I have five years worth of razzing to make up for. "

Elsewhere Tommy shudders, and he's with his father at the time. Malcolm does not expect Tommy to start swearing under his breath, " Dammit, Ollie, what the hell do you have planned this time? " Malcolm understands then, Tommy had developed a Queen related Chaos sense, though he hadn't quite refined it for the youngest Queen yet. Oliver on the other hand, Tommy always knew when Oliver was planning to make his life hell. Malcolm was very reluctant to anger the youngest Queen, the girl was a prodigy child, and her vocabulary...well...the mere fact she could send socialites running with a polite but barbed tongue...Malcolm was not going to piss her off. Was it odd to be scared of a five year old...yes...but his honed senses from training under Ra's Al Ghul told him that Olivia Selena Queen was dangerous. How she was dangerous he had yet to discern.

John Diggle observes his principal as he picks him up from Queen Consolidated, he had no problems with Oliver heading off alone. He'd sparred with Oliver, and the man kicked his ass. He knew his principal could handle himself, and really Oliver had taken over his paycheck, if only so Diggle didn't report to his mother. He also knew damned well he would need to find some way of getting out of working at Queen Consolidated just yet. He was working on a business degree, and had added one in linguistics as well. Attending online allowed him to work at his own pace he was working on getting the necessary educational qualifications, but his mother seemed to think that all you needed was the Queen name.

Oliver spins on his heel when he sees his mother, he was not up to dealing with her today, _at all_. Diggle follows him without question, he knew after this mornings blow up that Oliver did not want to deal with his mother. " So where's her majesty? " Oliver asks.

Diggle grins, " Pestering her Uncle Tommy like the lowly peasant he is. According to Haruka they just got to the restaurant that the Merlyn men are eating at, and Selena is being her hellion self for her good uncle Tommy. "

" Tell me Haruka is taping that. " Oliver asks as he looks at the smurf Tommy on his phone.

" She is, and not even being discreet about it. Apparently Malcolm finds it amusing that Selena views Tommy as a peasant. " Diggle adds.

Oliver smirks, " Thea took a picture of the look on Tommy's face when Selena called him an unworthy peasant and explained why he as a peasant as well. She snapped one of us as well, and sadly that's the first picture of me with my daughter. I missed so much of her life. "

Digg blinks at this, those five years away had matured Oliver Queen, and no man should miss his child's firsts, first word, first time walking, first birthday...damn...no wonder Oliver had ditched him for a while. The man did need to bond with his daughter, and make up for lost time. Digg looks over his shoulder, " Your mother is inside Queen Consolidated now. "

Oliver sighs in relief and they head for the car, " Ask Haruka where they're heading next, though I should probably get some more ebooks for Selena. I think she's almost through all of the ones she has. "

Diggle blinks, " Just how smart is that five year old? "

" Without her sight hampering her ability to learn? Very. I would explain that comment, but Lena has to decide when to let you in on that, and Digg, you'll need an open mind for that. I suppose I could get her some Mandarin language courses, and I did add Italian to her list of languages she's learning because she did catch me by surprise, much to Haruka's consternation. Apparently a departed friend of hers would curse in Italian when pissed, and ream people out in the same language as well. "

Selena practically tackles him when he reveals the basic chemistry ebooks, Mandarin language courses, and a few new books in braille as well on codes and code breaking. Sure, she couldn't see the codes, but he could describe them to her, and she could help break them. Selena was making it possible for him to lead his double life far more effectively, he knew the tricks to living a double life now, and more importantly Selena gave him a reason to live, to come home each night, though there was no way in hell he was going to live in the Manor forever, not with his mother trying to be a domineering control freak over everyone and everything.

Oliver would get himself and his daughter out of there, and maybe he could entice Raisa away as well. Quite frankly she deserves better than serving his mother all the damned time whom takes her for granted. His mom, and Thea, they take the wealth for granted, and he never can again after Lian Yu, and the shit Waller forced him to do. Selena was, in a very real way, saving his soul. Though once she found out about his connection to Amanda Waller, well, Olivia Selena Queen would make it her mission to destroy Waller since the bitch just couldn't leave well enough alone, and seemed to have a god complex. That's for a little later though.

The evening of the auction arrives and Oliver has already called in Yoru Kurayami to act as his body double for the evening. Selena handed her the Disguise Pen with implicit instructions to give it back, and Haruka would be staying in the Manor with Selena while he and Digg went to the auction. Oliver knew he would need to get his mother and sister out somehow, but how that would happen he had no idea, yet. Yoru loved being paid to be the Vigilante for a night, and she was also an archer so she could make the shots he could. Haruka was putting out feelers with the code words Selena had given him for Sailor Nemesis, and Oliver was still working on being able to fight blind. If his daughter was as damned accurate as she was without sight when it came to archery...well, it meant it was possible.

The Hood was attributed with the take down of Floyd Lawton, but Diggle got shot getting Thea out of the way. Oliver was just grateful he had brought along a bunch of Island Herbs with him, and he has Diggle chew them before drinking some water. He'd leave small hints to Digg about what he did at night, but he also knew damned well he could not allow Detective Quentin Lance any rope to snare him with. He had Selena to think about, his daughter, and already someone he loved truly, and deeply. He would do anything to protect her from true threats, but he would not protect her from herself, for the most part. His parents had given him a firm example of what not to do as a parent.

 _ **Deadshot was stopped, my secret was still safe, and now I have to work out a way to bring Dig into my secret life. I started by letting him know that where I had been was kill or be killed, as a soldier he would understand that, understand that my instincts hadn't reset yet. My paternal instincts overrode my survival instincts, yes, but with how my mother was constantly pushing me to take a position at Queen Consolidated...well, I would not be above moving out before my new home was ready, and up to code, including fire proofing, and extra durability for earthquakes. It would only be later that I would learn how valuable the earthquake proofing would be.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Arrow.


End file.
